Powered up! (old)
by Rainbowzalt
Summary: In this world, all cats have powers. But in a litter of four in WindClan, there seems to be one cat that has no power at all. Will this cat thrive or fall without their powers?
1. ALLEGIANCES

ALLEGIANCES

 _ **WINDCLAN**_

 _Leader:_

Swiftstar- Light gray tabby she cat with green eyes (Strength)

 _Deputy:_

Blackcloud- Dark gray tom (Foresee the future)

 **APPRENTICE: Gorsepaw** (Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and has the power of foreseeing the future)

 _Medicine cat:_

Copperpool- Pale brown tom with blue eyes (Read minds)

 _Warriors:_

Tallshade- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes (Strength)

Wildrunner- Dark brown she cat (Speed)

Hawkeyes- Light brown tabby tom (Sight)

 **APPRENTICE: Dawnpaw** (Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and has the power of sight)

Oddears- Light gray tom with blue eyes (Hearing)

Flyflight- Dark gray tabby she cat with brown eyes (Sight)

 **APPRENTICE: Eaglepaw** (black she cat with the power to communicate with animals)

Braveface- Dark brown tabby she cat (Strength)

Crowbreeze- Darkish gray she cat (Foresee the future)

 _Queens:_

Briarstripe- Light brown tabby she cat (mother of Dustkit, Grasskit, Graykit, and Oakkit)

 _Elders:_

Curlyfire- Dark brown she cat (retired early to loss of powers)

Jaysprit- Light tabby gray tom (Strength)

 _ **THUNDERCLAN**_

 _Leader:_

Lightningstar- Pale orange tom tabby with bright blue eyes (controls the weather)

 _Deputy:_

Featherstep- Light gray tom (can change his voice to make him sound like any cat)

 _Medicine Cat:_

Loudspirit- Pale orange tom tabby with green eyes (can see into others dreams)

 **APPRENTICE:** **Boulderpaw** (long furred gray tom that can make mini tornados)

 _Warriors:_

Rushstrike- White she cat (can multiply herself)

 **APPRENTICE: Sweetpaw** (dark gray tabby she cat that can multiply herself)

Crookedmask- White tom cat with gray blotches (can shapeshift for a small amount of time)

Runningcreek- Dark brown she cat (can turn anything into water)

Voletuft- light brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes (can turn anything into water)

 **APPRENTICE: Wetpaw** (black tom with yellow eyes that can turn anything into water)

Shredfur - orange furred she cat with yellow eyes (can hypnotize cats easily)

Crouchskip- dark orange cat with blue eyes (can hypnotize cats easily)

 **APPRENTICE: Pebblepaw** (light gray tabby she cat that can hypnotize cats easily)

Bouncespring- light gray tabby she cat with blue eyes (can shapeshift for a small amount of time)

 **APPRENTICE: Shadepaw** (Dark gray she cat that can shapeshifter for a small amount of time)

 _Queens:_

Beetle- Black she cat with green eyes with the power of multiplying themselves and mother of Featherstep's kits (Darkkit and Crowkit)

 _Elders:_

Olivespot- pale orange see cat (can see into each others dreams)

 _ **SHADOWCLAN**_

 _Leader:_

Darkstar- black tom cat with yellow eyes (invisibility)

 _Deputy:_

Stormfall- Long furred gray she cat (can control weather)

 _Medicine cat:_

Dandelionflame- Pale orange tabby she cat (can help plants grow)

 _Warriors:_

Waspstrike- Gray tom with stripes (Physical Stamina)

 **APPRENTICE: Halfpaw** (Tall black furred tom with Physical Stamina)

Heathersight- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes (can produce concentrated earthquakes)

Birchnose- Silver tabby tom with golden eyes (can change his physical size)

Leafwing- Tall brown tabby she cat (can teleport using shadows)

Sunnyshade- Small pale brown tabby she cat (can teleport using shadows)

Ashdrop- Gray tom with white paws (invisibility)

 **APPRENTICE: Stumpypaw** (Black short tom with blue eyes that can freeze anything they touch)

Seedfall- Gray tabby tom (can Change physical size)

 **APPRENTICE: Sharppaw** (Black furred she cat that can control weather)

 ** _RIVERCLAN_**

 _Leader:_

Splashstar - White tom with gray splashes on his fur (can breath underwater)

 _Deputy:_

Sparksplash- White she cat with Amber eyes (can understand animals)

 **APPRENTICE: Cinderpaw** (controls fire)

 _Medicine cat:_

Frostflame - Gray tabby with blue eyes (has the power to turn anything into frost with a touch of her paw)

 _Warriors:_

Burnfang- Dark ginger tom with Amber eyes (can make flames)

Fishlegs- Gray tabby tom (Speed)

Palecoat- Light gray she cat with yellow eyes (invisibility)

 **APPRENTICE: Creekpaw** (long furred white she cat with the power of invisibility)

Otterfrost- Dark brown tabby tom cat with blue eyes (can produce ice and shape it)

 **APPRENTICE: Icepaw** (White tom with the power to produce ice)

Troutstorm- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes (can understand animals and summon fish to go near him)

 _Queens:_

Bluedrop - Blue she cat with green eyes (understands animals)

 _Elders:_

Duckleap- White tom with blue eyes (Can breath underwater)

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

Bella- A beautiful light brown tabby she cat with Amber eyes that lives at the Twolegplace


	2. Prologue

Before **we start, I just want to say that I don't mean to copy any body. I made this story up myself, but if I seem to have the same idea as someone, please tell me.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

A silver cat raced with a mouse on the hills, paws smashing the grass as it pounded toward the mouse.

Another cat crossed her way, emerging from the bushes, making the mouse squeak in alarm and skid into their paws.

The other cat swiftly nipped the mouses spine, killing it with ease.

"Thank you, Blueberry!" The she cat purred, settling down with Blueberry.

"It was easy. Prey always run well here." Blueberry responded coolly with a flick of her ear.

The she cat nodded, taking a bite of the freshly caught mouse. The savory meat melted on her tongue, making her purr louder.

Suddenly, a cat crashed through the bushes, eyes widened in alarm. The tom cats pelt glimmered with stars as it reached the two cats.

The sunlight shifted, making Blueberry and the other cat glisten with starlight as well.

"Blueberry, Kinkpelt," The tom greeted, gasping to catch his breath.

Blueberry raised his head, seeming to sense his urgency.

"What's wrong, Robinwatcher?" Blueberrys gaze hardened.

"Powers..." The orange tom gasped, eyes stretching to the max.

"Oh, just spit it out already!" Kinkpelt grumbled, scrambling to her paws with Blueberry.

Robinwatcher ignored Kinkpelt comment and looked off to the distance, the slightest starlight springing into his yellow gaze.

"There's a cat that doesn't have powers... I saw it myself!" He meowed, turning back to the two cats.

Blueberry let out a gasp, while Kinkfur just murmured something under her breath.

"How could this be?" Kinkpelts voice seared through the silence.

"I'm not sure," The tom replied, voice shaky. "A powerless cat never encountered the clans before!"

Blueberry gazed hopelessly at Robinwatcher. "What should we do? You're the former medicine cat, after all."

"And you're a StarClan cat," Robinwatcher shot back. "I think we should send a sign, though."

Kinkpelts tail twitched questionably. "But to who?"

Robinwatcher paused, closing his eyes in calculation. "I'm not sure, but we need to make a omen."

Robinwatchers gaze swept around, opening his jaws in announcement.

 _"Before all is peace, there will be a fallen oak that powers cannot prop up."_

 **That's all for now. Since I'm bad at making omens and prophecys, you can suggest a better one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story for now!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Review responses:**

 **Linz2: Wow, you're quick to see my story! Anyways, thank you on your feedback! I'm glad you like my prophecy and story so far!**

 **(I also called Kinkpelt Kinkfur once in the Prologue, so I'm sorry about that)**

Oakkit blinked open his Amber eyes, his vision blurry as he met his mothers gaze.

"You're up!" The queen purred, rasping her tongue on Oakkits ear.

Oakkit barely heard his mother, Briarstripe. He wriggled out of her grasp, a wave of relief flooding him when she stopped licking a knot in his fur.

A pang of loneliness prodded his heart as he cast a look at his surroundings. Where was his litter mates? He remembered their fur brushing his flank, keeping him warm and happy as he drifted off to the world of dreams. He turned to his mom, question in his amber gaze.

Briarstripe let out another purr. "They're outside, little one. They're looking for their powers."

Oakkits ears perked, appalled that she could read his thoughts that easily. He blinked back into reality, flickering his gaze toward the opening of the den where light filtered in.

"Can I look for my powers too?" He mewed, excitement racing through him.

"Of course!" Surprise touched her gaze for a heartbeat, then disappeared like rain puddles. "But first we need to give you a wash."

Oakkit let out a whine as his mother tugged at another knot in his fur. "Can I go now?" He pleaded, shifting his paws and risking another glance at the opening of the den.

Briarstripe opened her jaws in a reply, but Oakkit was already scrambling out of the gorse bush, where it opened into a clearing.

His littermates were playing near the side of the nursery, the gentle wind rippling through their pelts. Oakkit directed his ears toward them to take in one of their conversations.

"My power is hearing!" Dustkit boasted, whipping herself at one of his littermates.

Another snorted, and mumbled something that only Dustkit could clearly hear. Dustkit hissed, letting her littermate go and charging at the kit that insulted her.

Oakkit exhaled, straightening. He strutted over to his littermates, tail raised proudly.

"Oakkit!" Grasskit broke free from the tangle of fighting, his eyes shining with delight. Oakkit leaned forward, sniffing his littermate. A purr slipped out of his throat as Oakkit finally recognized him. He was the one that always slept near Oakkit!

iDustkit was the next to pop her head out, ripping away from her littermate. She bounced toward Oakkit, rubbing her cheek with his.

"You've awoken!" She exclaimed, slipping away from Oakkit. "I wished I could've noticed you quicker, but Graykit stopped me." Dustkit quickly apologized with a nervous glance toward the small gray she cat.

Oakkit managed a nod, joy searing through his heart like a pine needle.

He then noticed Graykits fur spike up along her spine. She hurled herself at Dustkit, swiftly pinning her down. "I heard you! Don't forget I have more strength than you ever will have!" She hissed in her ear.

"That's enough, kits," A voice boomed behind Oakkit. Oakkit whirled around, gulping as he gazed at the massive tom that loomed above him. The massive tom sat on his haunches calmly, a raspy purr emerging from his throat.

"You've awoken, Oakkit." Oakkit could feel the hot gaze of the gray tom scorch his fur.

Was this his father? He narrowed his eyes to slits, examining each part of the gray tom. He did kinda look like Grasskit and Graykit..

"I'm your father, Tallshade." Tallshade explained, whiskers twitching with amusement as he noticed Oakkit stand still, gaping.

Would he ever be big and powerful as Tallshade? "Has he figured out his powers?" Tallshade cut through the silence, his gaze veering to the side.

Dustkit bounced in alarm as she sensed Briarstripe up. Oakkit stifled a giggle of amusement.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure he will in a matter of time." Briarstripe clearly forced a smile as she settled her gaze on him.

Oakkit felt every hair prickle with uncertainty. Was he supposed to figure out his powers the heartbeat he was born, or when he was watching his littermates?

Blood roared in his ears, and he barely heard his leaders call from the Tallrock.

His mother snapped him from his thoughts, nudging him towards the assembled crowd at the Tallrock. The leader, Swiftstar sat down, gaze hardened as she looked down at her cats.

Muscles rippled beneath her pelt, and for a heartbeat Oakkit was stunned. Determination pumped through his veins as he trailed behind his littermates.

 _I'll be just like her one day. Oakkit vowed._

 _"...Gorsekit and Dawnkit are ready to be apprentices." Swiftstar was saying. The clan stepped a few paces back, leaving room for the two kits. Their gazes gleamed with honor._

 _"Gorsekit," Swiftstar flashed a warm look at the kit. Gorsekit, aware of her words, straightened quickly._

 _Oakkit stared in confusion as Swiftstar_ _continued the ceremony,_ her voice thick with pride. Suddenly _a flurry of names rang through the clearing._

 _"Gorsepaw! Dawnpaw!" They chanted._ Oakkit could feel Dustkits breath billowing around his ears as she chanted the names.

Still in complete shock, he joined in the chanting. "Gorsepaw! Dawnpaw!" Oakkits chants were barely a whisper.

Another rush of determination slammed Oakkit as he glanced at his littermates.

 _Apprentices we'll be, just like Gorsepaw and Dawnpaw._

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this!**

 **This chapter might be boring, but I needed to introduce some characters.**

 **I'm not the best at writing at grammar as well, so if there are some flaws then please do point it out so I can become a better writer.**

 **This chapter was also rushed, but next time I will try to take my time on it.**

 **Anyways, thank you again for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 1-2

**Hey guys! How are you? Anyways, I'm planning on doing daily updates with the chapters and the Allegiances. If you're interested in adding a character to the story, like a warrior, elder, or apprentice, then feel free to do so, just remember to add their power!**

 **I hope you enjoy my chapter!**

Oakkit fidgeted in his sleep, finding it impossible to get enough rest.

He raised his head, a spark of hope bursting inside him when he saw his littermates. Did they want to play?

Oakkit frowned when he saw his littermates fast asleep, gentle snores rising in their throats. No, not at this time.

Moons after Dawnpaws and Gorsepaws apprentice ceremony, Oakkit and his littermates were transferred to sleep outside of the nursery. Oakkit quickly got used to the comfort of the hum of the wind in his ears.

Briarstripes hiss sounding close by snapped Oakkit out of his thoughts. A mite surprised, Oakkit scrambled to his paws, perking his ears to hear Briarstripe. "...Don't say that to our son...He's more powerful than you.." She half spat at a gray muscular tom.

Oakkit narrowed his eyes and craned his neck closer to see the gray tom. He could feel every hair of his pelt rise along his spine as he looked.

 _Father!_

Oakkit weaved around his littermates, careful not to make them stir.

The sounds of conversation drew closer to Oakkit, and he could now hear the piercing hurt that his father meowed.

"We don't even know if he has powers!" Tallshade hissed, thrusting his muzzle so close to Briarstripe that their whiskers touched.

Briarstripe froze, her eyes rounding in horror. "That hasn't even happened to the clans! How can you be so sure?" The brown she cats mew quivered with uncertainty.

"Until I'm sure he has powers, he is _not_ my son." Tallshade whipped around, hackles lifted as he stalked away. Oakkit leaped into a small gorse bush, alarm spiking his pelt, and praying he wouldn't be seen.

Sorrow and fear gripped his heart like claws, the sharp claws not daring to let go even when he settled back with his littermates.

 _He is_ not _my son._ Tallshades words wafted around his mind, haunting him like a cat following his prey.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Oakkit felt the dry tongue of his mother rasp over his fur, making it gleam in the sun.

He attempted to wriggle out of her grasp, but each time he would Briarstripe seem to already know he was going to escape and block his way with a forepaw.

He let out a sigh of relief when his mother finally let him go, and Oakkit could hear his mother let out a _mrrow_ of amusement before he ripped away from Briarstripe.

Oakkit glanced around the clearing, pinning down his littermates that were happily chattering.

He darted over to them, skidding to a stop when he met Dustkit and the others.

"I hope I get Braveface," Graykit squeaked, hopping around her littermates.

"I hope I get Oddears," Dustkit meowed over Graykits mew, puffing out her chest.

Oakkit twitched his ears, confusion sweeping him off his paws as his littermates spat over the best mentor. Oakkit shook his head in realization. His is ceremony today!

He scampered over to his littermates, greeting them with a wave of his tail.

Grasskit twisted his head to meet his littermates gaze, and almost immediately his gaze brightened.

"What's your mentor going to be?" Dustkit mewed, scrambling over to him.

A pang of worry wriggled through his pelt. Did he even have powers? After a few long heartbeats, Oakkit decided on a power.

"S-speed," Oakkit explained hesitantly.

Oakkit's voice seared through the stunning silence. "I-I believe my mentor will be Wildrunner." His claws kneaded the grass nervously as he continued to cough out lies.

"Cool! I bet you'll catch rabbits real fast!" Grasskit purred, pride warming Oakkits pelt.

"Yeah, and-" Graykit continued, but was stopped by the yowl of the leader.

"All cats that can use their powers, come to the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Oakkits heart twisted at the words, but stayed in the same pace with his littermates.

"Dustkit, Graykit, Grasskit, and Oakkit have all reached the age of apprenticeship." Swiftstar sat on her haunches and flickered her gaze toward the kits.

Oakkit studied his paws as the leader continued the ceremony, giving mentors to his littermates. Could he really shove his lies aside for his whole life?

Oakkit glanced up, ready to interrupt his leader, but he was clearly too late.

"Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Swiftstar was saying, voice thick with warmth towards him.

 _I don't deserve that warmth!_ Oakkit thought, his gaze hardening.

"From this day on, until you gain your warrior name, you will be named Oakpaw." The leader paused to stare directly at Oakkits eyes.

"Your power?" She purred.

Oakkit could feel every vein in his body turn to ice. He opened his jaws, ready to say the truth, but a voice inside him burst, whipping the truth aside.

"S-Speed.." Oakkit mumbled, just enough for his leader to understand.

 _The truth is for later, Oakpaw._ The voice inside meowed. _Only weaklings reveal the truth, Oakpaw. Are you a weakling?_ It sneered.

Oakkit struggled to agree, but he decided lying was the only power he had.

"Your mentor will be Wildrunner." Swiftstar rose her voice, it echoing throughout the clearing.

"Oakpaw! Oakpaw! Oakpaw! Oakpaw!" The crowd cheered. Oakkit picked out the voices, desperately searching for his fathers approving chant. All he heard was his littermates and Briarstripe.

Oakpaw hung his head as he managed to touch his mentors nose. Wildrunner blinked at him in return, face frozen serious. "Training starts tomorrow, Oakpaw." She decided, raising to her paws and darting to her usual spot to rest.

Wildrunner swiftly bounded toward her nest, faster than a rabbit. A wave of worry washed over Oakpaw, and his shoulders sank as he hauled his paws over to his new nest.

How could he ever fit in, when he struggled to even lie?

 **That's all for now! If you found any mistakes, please point it out to help me become a better writer!**

 **Also, my chapters will be around 1,000 words.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 3

Long **time no see! I'm sorry about the slow updates, but that will change.**

 **I'm thinking on changing the plot a bit, but it's really up to you guys.**

 **Anyways, let's start on the story!**

Oakpaw was nudged awake by the hiss of his mentor.

Blinking away dreams, Oakpaw warily raised his head, only to find his mentor looming over him.

"Finally, your awake." Wildrunner sighed, lashing her tail once. Oakpaw scrambled to his paws, giving his chest fur a quick groom before bounding after Wildrunner.

"We're going to train on your powers." Wildrunner meowed as they both emerged from the camp.

"Why not train with my littermates?" Oakpaw gave a confused look at his mentor when they veered away from his littermates mentor.

Wildrunner let out a rusty purr, gaze softening. "You're special." She explained, a tad suprised.

Oakpaw stopped himself from raking the ground and yowling, "I am, In a bad way!"

"How?" Oakpaw cocked his head in forced confusion.

"You see, each Clan has a cat that has a power different from the others, and you're that cat." Wildrunner cast her gaze at the lake, a purr rumbling in her throat. Oakpaw felt like Wildrunner was aging in front of him, almost ready to be a elder.

Wildrunner hardened her gaze, and beckoned Oakpaw with a nod. Oakpaw slipped closer, pricking his ears in interest for the training.

"To strengthen your speed, you need to race a rabbit." Wildrunner explained, gesturing her tail toward a rabbit who was blindly nipping the long shoots of grass.

Oakpaw stiffened. How could he race such a rabbit!

"Go!" Wildrunner half shouted. Oakpaw launched forward, letting out a yowl. The rabbit glanced at him, squeaking in surprise before darting off.

Oakpaw stayed in front, staring straight ahead, though his claws longed to tear the flesh of the furry animal.

The rabbit picked up a few paces in front of Oakpaw with ease, making Oakpaw scrape up all his speed to gain on the rabbit.

The rabbit suddenly stopped, intercepting Oakpaw to get to another direction. The white animal slipped into a burrow, earth spraying behind the rabbit's hind legs.

Oakpaw halted near the entrance on the burrow, feeling every hair rise on his pelt with irritation.

Wildrunner paused behind him, her head shaking with disappointment. "I don't understand. You could've beaten that rabbit easily!" Oakpaw studied his paws, letting out a huff. How could he keep up with his mentor?

"I.. I guess I wasn't using all my speed. I'll do better next time, I promise." Oakpaw meowed hesitantly after a few long heartbeats.

"I know you will, Oakpaw. Just remember to get some rest, okay?" Wildrunner didn't meet his gaze. Oakpaw opened his jaws, but Wildrunner already disappeared in the long grass, heading to camp.

Oakpaw lowered his head, trailing behind his mentor. The grass stroked his back, as if trying to comfort him, but nothing could comfort Oakpaw now.

As he entered the camp, his littermates hopped over to him, excitement shining in their gazes. "What did you do? I caught a rabbit." Graypaw boasted.

Dustpaw rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't have got it without me!"

Grasspaw let out a purr as the two she cats batted their paws at each other, letting out playful squeals.

Oakpaw sighed, whipping away from his littermates, blocking out their meows. This wasn't a time to be distracted, not when he could be caught any moment.

 **Once again, I'm sorry that I was gone for a while. I was on a little vacation, and had no time.**

 **If you can, please point out any mistakes, so I can become a better writer.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to post another chapter today, so see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Review replies:**

 **I-Really-Hope-Not: I believe the voice would be his father. It's kinda hard to explain, so I'll go with the voice being like his father.**

The slightest dawn light glimmered in the sky, the sun following. Oakpaw let out a purr, relishing the beautiful sunrise that swarmed up the bluing sky as he awoke.

Oakpaw leaped to his paws, arching his back in a stretch. A few cats were stirring, the deputy settling dawn patrols and Swiftstar watching the camp with a emotionless gaze.

Briarstripe, now shoved back to her warrior duties, brushed past Oakpaw without a glance toward him. The she cat reached Tallshade, prodding the tom gently awake with a paw. Tallshade glanced up, eyes lighting up. They both padded out of camp, their tails twined happily as they exited the camp.

Oakpaw flexed his claws, flickering his gaze away from his father. _Or was father._ Oakpaw scowled at the thought that Tallshade denied that Oakpaw was his own son. _One day I'll prove to him I'm a true warrior!_ Oakpaw promised.

Wildrunner snapped him out of his thoughts, her slender body waiting in front of him. Oakpaw bounded toward his mentor, greeting her with a nod. "We'll try hunting with your speed this time." Wildrunner meowed as they skipped out of camp. Oakpaw nodded, uncertainty tingling in his paws.

"We can't follow the bunnies in their burrows quite yet, but we can stop them from getting to their burrows." Wildrunner admitted. Oakpaw perked his ears in interest, making sure he could drink every direction.

"Now, to catch a rabbit you need to keep watch of their hind legs, because they're quite powerful. If the hind legs are out of the way, you can easily ram the rabbit and give it a killing bite." Wildrunner explained. "You also have to make sure the prey is down wind, so they can't smell you."

Without any warning, she raised her muzzle into the air, jaws open to look for any scents. Wildrunner lowered her voice, dropping into a crouch that looked like she was about to launch foward. "I'm going to hunt for that rabbit," Her voice was barely a whisper.

Oakpaw followed her gaze, and tracked down a rabbit that was sitting down a bit farther down the territory. Wildrunner was darting forward in heartbeats, her paws becoming a quick blur. She was a few tail lengths away from the rabbit when it noticed Wildrunner, and with a squeak it hared away with alarm.

Wildrunner veered away from the Rabbit's dangerous hind legs, and rammed the side to throw it off balance. The rabbit took a few seconds to regain balance, but it was too late. Quick as a snake, Wildrunner slammed it down with a paw, then nipped the neck to give the killing bite.

Oakpaw stifled a groan of hopelessness as Wildrunner pounded toward him, a rabbit clamped on her jaws. How could he ever do the same?

Wildrunner tucked the body into a gorse bush, face plastered with self satisfaction. "You try," Wildrunner nodded to Oakpaw. Oakpaw managed to track a rabbit fox lengths away. Licking his jaws, he slunk around the moor, paw steps quiet but swift. He was drawing closer to the rabbit, practically feeling the warm flesh melt on his tongue.

The rabbit's ears suddenly twitched, and within a heartbeat the rabbit burst off, seeming to notice Oakpaw.

Oakpaw trailed behind the rabbit, letting out a growl. He wasn't going to give up this time!

Oakpaw suddenly felt slow when the rabbit pushed a few paces farther. How was he going to catch up with such a rabbit? The rabbit slipped out of his sight and weaved through the grass, retreating to the closest burrow.

Oakpaw skidded to a stop, anger bubbling inside his belly. Wildrunner was already at his side, her fur bristling with anger. "Why weren't you able to catch up with the bunny?" She demanded. "It would be okay if you lost it, but you were so far away from the bunny when it went back into a burrow!" She paced for a few moments, then looked up, meeting Oakpaw's gaze with realization.

"You don't even have the power of speed! You have been lying to your entire Clan the whole time!" She growled. Oakpaw cringed away, ripping his gaze away from Wildrunner's piercing gaze. "You're coming with me. I won't have the Clan suffer from your lies any moment longer." Wildrunner shoved Oakpaw to camp harshly, each one making him flinch. Why didn't he just admit that he had no powers in the first place?

. . . .

"So you're saying that Oakpaw lied about having speed powers?" Swiftstar was sitting on the TallRock, her voice steady and calm. Oakpaw hung his head, guilt smashing his heart to pieces. His mentor, sitting beside him, nodded.

Grasspaw spoke up, his voice wavering as if he couldn't believe it. "If he doesn't have speed powers, then what powers does he have?" Confusion entered his voice. Swiftstar stood silent, her jaws open even though she had nothing to speak. She then turned to Briarstripe. "Did you notice any signs of power from Oakpaw?" His mother only shook her head, embarrassment sparking in her gaze.

Swiftstar flickered her gaze back to Oakpaw. "If you have no powers, then you are no use to our Clan. If we find you lingering on our territory next sunrise, you will be killed." Oakpaw winced, managing a nod. She flicked her tail toward Tallshade and Briarstripe. "You two, escort him out of camp and make sure he leaves the territory." Tallshade and Briarstripe both got to their paws, doing a stretch before beckoning Oakpaw over.

"Clan Dismissed." Swiftstar finished as they were padding out of camp, Tallshade and Briarstripe flanking his sides.

He was exiled, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

 **Thanks for reading! I did this in a rush, so if you can, please point out any mistakes. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 5

Stars loomed over Oakpaw as he forced himself to push onward. He shuddered at his mothers shocked face at the meeting, and she had hardly talked to the meeting after they escorted him out of the territory. He wasn't sure if his father was feeling the same. His gaze betrayed nothing as they padded to the end of the territory, but he knew satisfaction was warming his cold heart.

"Watch out!" A voice cracked through his thoughts, and he lifted his head, seeing a monster charge straight at him with no signs of hesitation. Realization crashed over him. He had been standing in the middle of a thunderpath while thinking about his dad! Scraping up last of his strength, he darted across the Thunderpath, feeling the familiar grass under his paws once again.

He scanned his surroundings after the monster continued to growl down the Thunderpath. Monster reeked the air, making his nose wrinkle. His eyes adjusted to the night, and he seemed to be at the Twoleg place. "Gross! How can Twolegs even live here?" He muttered, craning his neck in attempt to look for any more trouble.

"We're not gross!" A voice spat. His ears perked, the voice somehow familiar. A figure leaped from a narrow opening stuck on the Twoleg dens wall. The cat shimmered in the slight moonlight, her brown pelt glossy. "I save you, and then you insult us like it never happened!" The kittypet glared at Oakpaw through narrowed eyes. Oakpaw sighed. "I didn't mean it." The fur flattened on the kittypet's pelt.

"Good! Anyways, who are you?" The she cat leaned forward and sniffed him once before shrinking back with a disgusted look. "Yuck! You smell like dirt!" Oakpaw stopped himself from batting the kittypet's ears with claws unsheathed. Did the she cat have any manners?

"I'm Oakpaw, and I don't really, uh, live here." He shifted his paws. The kittypet tilted her head in confusion. "Then why are you here?" Oakpaw gulped, not knowing what to say. "Well, um, let's just say I got, er, kicked out from my former home. So I'm here and exploring to check out places." Oakpaw realized he was chattering like a blackbird, and clamped his jaws shut.

The kittypet didn't seem to mind his blabbing. "Oh, you should come stay with me! My house folk would love to take in another cat!" Before he could refuse, the she cat was already leading him to the Twoleg den, her tail slithering behind her.

Oakpaw sighed, following her with hesitant paw steps. Even though he didn't want to go inside the Twoleg den, he had to regain his energy. He wrinkled his nose as he stepped in, feeling the walls close in on him.

"This is my den! Do you like it?" The kittypet purred. "I guess..." Oakpaw looked at the roof, surprised to see it so solid.

Suddenly a Twoleg kit pounded toward the kittypet and Oakpaw, their loud paw steps thumming the ground. The Twoleg kit turned its gaze toward Oakpaw and let out a ear ringing squeal. The kittypet leaned toward Oakpaw. "That's Tina," She muttered into his ear. "Tina?" He echoed. The name felt strange on his tongue. "What's yours?" _Probably something dumb._

"Oh, me? My name's Bella." Bella meowed proudly. He was about to giggle, but another Twoleg made it's way to the front, disgusted at Oakpaw rather than happy. The smaller Twoleg let out little yaps toward the bigger one. Oakpaw pricked his ears, straining to understand their strange language.

"I'm no genius, but I'm guessing the little one wants you to stay." Bella watched the conversation through narrowed eyes.

The Twoleg let out a sigh, then turned to Oakpaw. It crouched down and craned a meaty forepaw toward Oakpaw. "What's it doing?" He called to Bella as the Twoleg scooped up Oakpaw. "Oh, It's nothing. My housefolk will probably wash yo' fur." Oakpaw' eyes widened in horror. What did she mean?

The Twoleg slipped into another place in the den, placing him in a tall, white container. _What in StarClan is this Twoleg doing?_ The Twoleg then turned a strange Twoleg thing and water spilled down from a tube, showing the white container with clear liquid. Oakpaw yowled, retreating a few pawsteps back from the water that was constantly pouring down. _How can Bella live like this?_

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

Bella arched her back in a stretch, eyeing Oakpaw. "It's just a bath! Why were you so scared?" Oakpaw' fur bristled. "Weren't you?"

Bella gave a tiny shrug as she padded on her fluffy nest. "At first, yeah. But don't worry, You'll get used to it." Oakpaw could feel his heart skip a beat. Did the Kittypet think he was going to stay? He stared at Bella, watching her slip into a dream with her tail on her nose.

Oakpaw stepped back, falling into his own fluffy nest. He nest bounced under his paws. _I could never live such a easy life!_ He thought, shuddering. He layed down, resting his muzzle on his paws. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting silently for drowsiness to lead him to a dream

He blinked open his eyes, the Twoleg den fizzing away and the moor replacing it. Oakpaw could feel homesickness churn in his belly as he padded around the moor. It was frightenly silent. The only thing Oakpaw could hear was the familiar wind humming in his ears and a voice chattering far off.

Oakpaw's ears perked. _A voice?_ He darted toward the voice, his paws taking more length with every stride. He blinked, halting when he saw a cat calmly making its way to Oakpaw. "Hello, Oakpaw." The voice was clearly a she cat, and wisdom was clear in her gaze. "A-Are you from StarClan?" He narrowed his eyes, realizing that stars gimmered in the She cats pelt.

The StarClan cat gave a rusty purr. "Yes. Do you know who I am?" Oakpaw tried to look closer. "Wait.. You're Kinkpelt! You were the old deputy before I was born! It-It's a honor to meet you." Oakpaw padded closer to Kinkpelt, warmth shining in his gaze.

Kinkpelt dipped her head, gaze hardening. "Me as well. Anyways, this isn't the time to get to know me better. There's something that you need to know." Oakpaw drew back. "That I don't have powers? Yeah, I already know that."

Kinkpelt sighed. "All of StarClan knows that. We even sent a omen." Oakpaw's eyes rounded. "Is that why I got exiled?" He demanded.

Kinkpelt studied her paws as if ashamed. "Yes. We sent the omen to Swiftstar, but you need to go back to WindClan." "Why?" Oakpaw was more curious than suspicious. Did StarClan want him to do something? "There's a prophecy that might save all of the Clans, and we need you to find the cats that will save the clans."

Oakpaw puffed out his chest, excited to do his journey. He stopped, realizing the problem. "Who are the cats?" Kinkpelt's eyes suddenly turned to the Stars. " _There will be a Oak that powers cannot prop up. The rivers heart will lie across the borders. A storm of leaves will destroy Thunder. The ice will freeze the ground, turning it to nothing." Kinkpelt seemed to be reciting omens for the other clans!_

Frustration made Oakpaw knead the grass. "Can't you just say who it really is?" But Kinkpelt was already disappearing, her Gray fur vanishing with a gust of wind.

Oakpaw was whipped back into reality. He lifted his head, gazing out of the sheet of ice plastered on the wall. Moonlight spilled into the den from the sheet of ice as if the sheet of ice were never there. "There's nobody awake! I need to escape from breaking that sheet of ice!" Oakpaw flickered his gaze toward Bella, relief tugging his pelt as she saw her laying sprawled out on her nest, clearly asleep.

Oakpaw slithered around the den until he reached a ledge. He narrowed his eyes, hoping for any paw holds, but the ledge was clean. Oakpaw leaped, his paws longing to reach the ground. He landed on a Twoleg thing, the thing jabbing his paws sharply. He paused, sniffing his pad. _No blood scent._ Oakpaw glared at the small Twoleg thing. It looked much like a stick, except the end was sharp. He kicked it away, letting the Twoleg thing clatter to the ground.

He studied the ground before pushing onward warily. The sheet of ice was at the end, seeming to grow bigger with each paw step. As he reached the sheet of ice, he placed his paws on the Cold surface and pushed. A pang of disappointment hit him as the sheet of ice didn't seem to crack. "What in Stars are you doing?" Bella sounded from below.

Oakpaw's fur bushed up as he whirled around. "I need to escape this Twoleg Den!" "Then why are you on the Countertop?" Bella's voice was dripping with amusement. "To break the sheet of ice, what else?" Oakpaw growled. Didn't kittypets have brains? The kittypet wriggled her hindquarters and scrambled up the countertop to meet Oakpaw.

"You mean the window? My Housefolk don't open the window until sun rise." She explained, her voice barely more than a whisper. She gestured her fluffy tail toward the closed entrance to outside. "You can just escape from the flap."

He squinted and saw a flap in the bottom of the closed entrance, the flap trembling by the wind hitting against it. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Angry at himself, he dropped to the ground, gazing up at Bella once more. "Thanks for all of your help." He murmured. Bella shrugged. "It's fine. I still don't understand why you want to leave, but if you're that eager then I'll let you." She fell beside him, a purr rumbling in her throat. "But first I need to lead you out."

. . . .

The sun climbed up the sky, warmth trickling down and seeping into Oakpaw's pelt. Bella stopped beside him, gasping for breaths. "You sure do run fast!" Oakpaw purred. "Thanks for leading me out of that crazy Twolegplace." Bella nodded. After a heartbeat of silence, she asked, "Will you visit?" Oakpaw sighed, tail dropping. "I'm not sure. Your den is pretty far from where I'm going." Disappointment shined in Bella's eyes. "It was fun to have you anyways."

Oakpaw stepped back, the sound of monsters growing closer. He snatched a glance at Bella once more, longing creeping into his gaze, then darted across the ThunderPath. He felt as if he was leaving half of his body behind as he crossed the ThunderPath and entered back into his home land

 _I'll visit her one day, but for now I must go back to my clan._

 **And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I just needed more time to plan out the plot of this story. The updated allegiances will be here soon, and after that a cover for the Fanfiction. This is probably the last time you'll see Bella, by the way.**

 **I kinda did this quickly, so if you find any mistakes please point it out to help me become a better writer.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Because of my vacation, this chapter will be smaller. Sorry! I'll try to upload while in vacation, but the chapters will be short like this one. Sorry!**

 **-Rainbow**

Oakpaw raced to camp, excitement growing in his paws as the camp began to draw nearer. He stopped at the entrance, gulping. No cat had seemed to notice his presence. He gingerly stepped forward, ears pinned to his head.

"What are you doing here?" A cat growled. He whipped around, heart racing. Graypaw! His littermate lunged at him, pinning him down with claws lashed out. He struggled in her grip, attempting to screech for help. "Stop!" Another familiar hissed. _Dustpaw!_

Graypaw let go, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was you. You just smell so different.." Oakpaw cocked his head in confusion. Did she remember that he was exiled?

"What's going on here?" Another cat joined Oakpaw's littermates. Dustpaw whirled around to meet Swiftstar's calm gaze. "Oakpaw's back." She announced.

Swiftstar shifted her gaze toward Oakpaw, her icy gaze burning into Oakpaw's fur. "Why have you come back? You know you aren't welcome." Oakpaw flinched. "I-I want to join WindClan." Swiftstar glared at Oakpaw suspiciously through narrowed eyes. "Very well. Follow me."

Swiftstar pushed him toward the middle of the camp, where many eyes turned to stare at Oakpaw. He studied his paws as they walked on. Swiftstar leaped onto the Tall Rock gracefully. "All cats that can run on the moor, come to the Tall Rock for a Clan meeting!" Her voice cut through all conversations. As the cats assembled Swiftstar stared, "Oakpaw wishes to come back to WindClan camp,"

"What?"

"He has no powers, He'll be no use to us!"

"Don't tell me she's going to invite him back!"

Murmurs rippled throughout the clan. Swiftstar raised her tail for silence, shooting a glare at the talking cats. "Oakpaw will be welcomed back into WindClan and be trained as a normal apprentice." She announced.

Oakpaw gaped in surprise. She had let him in? _Maybe StarClan sent her a message.._

Oddears got to his paws in protest. "I don't understand. Why did you exile him if he was going to come back anyways?" Agreement began to start up after Oddears. Swiftstar broke through the protesting with a hiss. "Don't question my decisions! Oakpaw is coming back and you will have to live will it." Silence filled the air until Wildrunner popped in.

"So who will be his mentor?" She asked, clearly not interested in Oakpaw. "His mentor shall be you. Treat him like any other Apprentice you would train." Swiftstar meowed calmly. Wildrunner muttered a few things under her breath before sitting back down on her haunches.

"Clan dismissed." Swiftstar bounced off the rock, veering away from Oakpaw to talk to her deputy.

Oakpaw was frozen to the ground, still surprised. Grasspaw and his other littermates began to bound toward him, their faces bright. "You've came back!" Grasspaw purred. "I told you so!" Graypaw lowered her voice to boast at Dustpaw. Dustpan huffed after batting a sheathed claw at her playfully.

Oakpaw wasn't interested in seeing his littermates, though his heart ached to talk more. "Did you guys go to the gathering yet?" He asked. Dustpaw let out a meow of amusement. "No, of course not! You weren't gone for a moon!" Graypaw butted in. "Maybe we'll be able to go later, when there's the Gathering,"

"You're going to the Gathering if you're all good." A voice mewed behind him. Oakpaw pricked his ears, recognizing his mentor's voice. "Let's go train," Wildrunner turned her emotionless gaze toward Oakpaw. Oakpaw quickly murmured goodbye to his littermates and bounded after Wildrunner.

They halted to a stop near Eaglepaw and her mentor. The she cat was practicing her run, gracefully speeding around. "You try," Wildrunner nodded to Oakpaw.

Nervous, he started, gathering all his speed and taking off. He raced along, each stride making him gulp air. He stopped in his tracks when Wildrunner leaped in front of him. "You're using up all your energy," She hissed. "Watch Eaglepaw." Oakpaw's tail drooped as he gazed at Eaglepaw.

The she cat curved her spine as she ran, making her able to stretch her forepaws forward to gain more speed with each stride. He stared through slitted eyes, then launched himself off, taking the challenge. He curved his spine within a stride, and he found himself running across the track with only a few strides.

Oakpaw squeezed his eyes shut, letting his paws guide his way. Wildrunner slammed herself in front of Oakpaw. He blinked his eyes open. Had he already finished? "Well done!" His mentor looked pleased, basking Oakpaw in pride. "I think you might be able to go to the gathering tonight."

The apprentice perked his ears, widening his eyes until they were like moons. "Really?" He could barely breath out the word. "Of course." Wildrunner nodded.

Oakpaw sprinted back to the camp, craning his neck to stare at the sky. The Stars began to climb up the blue sky, blackening the beautiful sky blue color. This was his only chance to poke his way in the other clans, and find out who was in the prophecy.

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry if it was a bit too short, I just didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter. Since I did this in a rush, I would appreciate if you could point out any mistakes if I made any. It would help me become a better writer!**

 **Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Review responses:**

 **Eagleshine: Yup, that's Eaglepaw!**

 **I-really-hope-not: I'm glad Oakpaw's back as well! Wildrunner isn't going to be mean to Oakpaw...yet.**

Oakpaw stared at the cats rushing around him. Cats were chattering in front of him, even though he could tell they were from different clans. He frowned. Did he have to do this?

"This is your first gathering, right?" Dustpaw sat by his side, her gaze gentle. Oakpaw tried not to flinch at her muscles rippling beneath her pelt. She was much different now.

"Erm, yes." Oakpaw nodded. "Great! Follow me, I'll show you some cats from other Clans." Dustpaw lead him toward the other side. Oakpaw couldn't help but glance at a few trees towering above him, the branches clashing together loudly in the wind. _How can the Clan cats live like this?_

A gray she cat with another white tom were sitting on their haunches near a tree, happily meowing together. "Hey Creekpaw, hey Icepaw," Dustpaw greeted. "Hi! Who's that?" Creekpaw gestured her tail toward Oakpaw. "He's my littermate, Oakpaw." Dustpaw explained.

Creekpaw widened her eyes. "I haven't seen him before! Well, nice to meet you Oakpaw." Oakpaw shifted his paws awkwardly. "Uh, same to you."

A ThunderClan warrior spun around and shot a look at Oakpaw and the others. "Shut your muzzle and listen! The Gathering's starting!" Oakpaw stared at the tree that was used to announce stuff from the other Clans. Creekpaw nudged Oakpaw, not tearing her gaze from the leaders. "That's my leader, Splashstar." Oakpaw followed her gaze and gazed at the powerful leader.

"RiverClan is doing well. The river is beginning to thaw after our harsh Leaf-bare, welcoming new fish for Newleaf and Greenleaf and we hope that our apprentices will soon be able to be warriors."

A few nods of approval came from all the clans before Swiftstar took his place. "I agree with Splashstar. Our Clan is stronger than ever now that Newleaf is coming back once again.

The WindClan leader then nodded toward the ThunderClan leader, who looked more nervous than proud. "You may or not know this already, but Strikestar has passed and it's my duty to take over."

Before the new ThunderClan leader could make another meow, a shower of names erupted from all clans. "Lightningstar! Lightningstar! Lightningstar!" Oakpaw forced himself to join in with the voices, raising his muzzle to cry out the leader's name.

Lightningstar waved his tail to stop the chanting, and pushed onward. "That is all for now. Darkstar, you may go." Darkstar straightened, raising his voice so that every cat could hear. "ShadowClan is doing well. We have a new apprentice and prey is starting to stir now that Leaf-bare has ended and we are expecting full bellys for many moons to come."

Darkstar sat back down while the other leaders made their way down the tree, searching for claw holds in the half lit night. Grasspaw got to his paws and called Oakpaw. "Let's go check out the ShadowClan apprentice group!"

Oakpaw nodded. The gathering was over, but there was still a bit of time to find cats in the prophecy. He followed his brother toward the edge of the island, the sound of the water lapping the shore getting louder with each paw step. Graypaw and Dustpaw were already there, standing proudly with their chests puffed out.

"Your moves are like kit moves!" Graypaw meowed. " _This_ is a move." Graypaw lowered herself to the ground, blending with the dark shadows that splattered the island grass. Slithering like a snake, she moved under the apprentices belly then snapped out, drawing a sheathed paw over the apprentice's back.

"That's what you call a move? I didn't know WindClan apprentices we're that bad!" The ShadowClan apprentice growled. Oakpaw hung back, sighing.

 _What do I need to do? I don't even know what we have to save. This is all useless!_ "You will find out sooner or later. Gather these cats." A voice murmured, making his whiskers stir.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A cat popped into view. Oakpaw yowled, retreating a few paces back with his eyes round. He slitted his eyes. "Creekpaw?"

"Yup, It's me! Don't you know I can turn invisible?" She tilted her head. "Well, uh, you didn't tell me." Creekpaw shrugged. "Anyways, what's your power?" Oakpaw froze, feeling his heart race. Only WindClan knew that he was powerless! Without thinking, Oakpaw lowered his voice. "I-I don't have a power."

Creekpaw didn't seem to mind, her tone calm. "That's fine. You must be special if you have no powers! I don't think It would be fine to Splashstar, though. He thinks powerless cats are nothing but a worthless asset to our clan! He sometimes is mean to Cinderpaw because he thinks she doesn't have a good power."

Oakpaw realized he was holding his breath the whole time. Relieved, he let it out. A voice broke through their conversation. "WindClan's leaving!" A voice called from the tree bridge. "Oh, I have to go. Bye Creekpaw!" Oakpaw darted away, only barely hearing Creekpaw's response. "See you next gathering!"

Oakpaw padded over the tree bridge, gulping as the tree groaned underneath his paws. _What's going to happen if I don't even know what the prophecy means?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oakpaw gazed at the stars blinking above. The rest of the Clan was asleep, the faint sound of snoring filling the air. Not even the kits wanted to know about the gathering, their energy lowered to nothing. Kinkpelt's words rang in his mind, clinging to his mind like a flea.

Oakpaw suddenly wished he could go back to StarClans hunting grounds and talk to the starry warriors. _That's what I'll do! I'll try to get back in StarClan and get to Kinkpelt! Surely she'll give me more Information._ He allowed his eye lids droop and let a wave of drowsiness carry him into a sleep.

Oakpaw found himself in the forest, the leaves covering his view of the sparkling stars. He creeped forward, pawsteps light. A screech sounded in the distance, making him perk his ears. A cat was being chased by a Twoleg, a web like container clutched in a meaty forepaw.

Oakpaw crouched down in a bush, desperate to catch the cat's attention. "Hey!" He meowed, the paw steps thundering closer. The cat halted, twisting their head side to side. _It heard me!_ Oakpaw let out another meow. "Come here!"

The Twoleg pounded closer, the web container open. The cat let out a yowl, flailing its paws as it was scooped up. Clouds swirled above, letting out threating roars of thunder. The Twoleg quickly rammed the cat into the container and darted off to climb into a monster.

"Help!" The cat screeched, staring directly at Oakpaw. He stood helplessly, frozen to the ground. Oakpaw squeezed his eyes shut in pure horror. Why was this happening? What did the twolegs want?

A paw jabbed his side. "Hey! Get up!" A voice hissed from above.

"I'm up..." Oakpaw felt the same drowsiness like he did before he slept. His mentor was lashing her tail, clearly impatient. "There you are! Are you half asleep? Anyways, we're going on a patrol." Oakpaw's eyes lit up. His first patrol!

Oakpaw followed Wildrunner, his paws sparking with excitement. The WindClan apprentice was at his mentor's side as they left camp, Blackcloud leading the patrol. A wind whisked around the moor, sending the grass rippling like water.

"Are we going to the ThunderClan border?" Oakpaw asked Wildrunner. Wildrunner only nodded before bursting ahead. Oakpaw sighed, picking up his pace and letting his paws guide him along. As he crashed through heather, the sound of water was gradually getting louder.

Crowflight was spraying new scent markers down as Oakpaw approached, each breath turning into a pant as he ran. Hawkeyes whipped around. "A ThunderClan border patrol is coming," Oakpaw perked his ears, straining to hear the cats. It was blocked out by the rustle of the growing undergrowth and the occasional song of a bird. Oakpaw frowned, suddenly wishing he had powers like the others.

A couple of cats were nearing the stream, their paws barely stirring the leaves underneath their pads. Oakpaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. He imagined himself as a ThunderClan apprentice, each clumsy paw step causing a dead leaf to crinkle loudly or a twig to crack open. _I guess I should be glad I'm in WindClan... There's more space to run without dodging a tree!_

A golden tabby leading the patrol gave a curt nod toward the WindClan deputy. "Is WindClan well?" The deputy returned the nod before repling. "Of course. I'm assuming ThunderClan is well too?" The conversation seemed to fade away when Oakpaw scanned the cats in the patrol.

He could recognize a few cats from the gathering, but one was strikingly familiar. A small tom apprentice stared back at Oakpaw, their eyes wide like moons. _The cat from the dream?_ Oakpaw guessed. _Yes! StarClan must be telling me something! This cat is in the prophecy!_

"Don't stand there like a rock, Oakpaw. Let's get moving!" Oakpaw gazed at the younger apprentice for another heartbeat before ripping away. His mentor was pressed at his side, but Oakpaw could tell Wildrunner had the urge to dart off, fast as lightning.

Oakpaw dismissed the other thought and let his heart pound with excitement. That cat had something to do with the omens and prophecy!

 **And that's all for now. I was really happy about my chapter, but if you can please point out any mistakes!**


	10. Chapter 8

Just **wanted to let you guys know, the updates to Powered Up will be slow due to school. Also, the allegiances will be up sometime this week. Thanks!**

Oakpaw let himself drift into a sleep after a long day. He purred at thought of being closer on finding out what was happening with the clans.

He blinked his eyes open and Oakpaw was thrown into a whole different world. Cold, gray walls were pressed against him, and the only thing he could really see was through the web screen. He narrowed his eyes and looked out. The container shook beneath his paws and the roar of a monster rang in his ears.

"You!" A familiar voice made him raise his head. Another hard container was in front of him, a cat curled inside. "...Creekpaw?" Oakpaw's voice was dripping with surprise. The RiverClan apprentice lunged, not at him but the web. She lashed out her claws and slashed the screen, but it barely made a mark.

"I come here every night. I'm not sure why." She meowed, raising her voice to be heard over the rumbling growl of the monster. Suddenly, it halted, straight to a stop. "Why does this seem so real?" He sighed, half to himself.

A large clink sound filled the air and within a heartbeat light was filtering through the monster. A muscular Twoleg climbed into the back of the monster, and barked out orders to the other. "I'm afraid this will become reality." Creekpaw whimpered.

Another Twoleg leaped into the back, their pawsteps drumming the unnatural ground as they made their way closer. A Twoleg was groping for Oakpaw's container. He cringed away from the web, blood roaring in his ears. It clutched it with a fore paw and dragged it closer to the open.

The Twoleg shoved Oakpaw's container out of the back and he landed with a dull thud, allowing the gray Twoleg web to fling open with ease. Oakpaw made his way out and froze. Twolegs were pointing and letting out puffs of laughter at cats, but they were blocked by a large screen of clear Twoleg ice.

The monster had fizzed away like nothing and cats were cowering in fear, their eyes wide like moons.

 _I'm afraid this will become reality._ Creekpaw's worried mew clung to his brain. His fur bristled along his spine as he sweeped his gaze in horror.

He forced his eyes to open. He found Grasspaw staring at him as if he were flying. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Grasspaw's shimmering gray pelt in the lighting sky made him look like a frozen piece of stone. His littermate cocked his head in confusion, but his eyes were lit with curiosity.

"You were yowling and fidgeting in your nest!" Grasspaw lowered his voice, letting out a giggle. "Graypaw looked as if she was going to rip your pelt off!" Oakpaw flinched, realizing what he had done. He stared at his paws, flattening his ears in attempt to block out his hearing. Grasspaw veered away from the subject, clearly knowing Oakpaw was uncomfortable.

"We're going on a border patrol. Are you coming?" Grasspaw stretched before bounding towards his mentor.

Oakpaw nodded, getting to his paws and shaking off scraps of wool and moss that hung onto his pelt.

Silence filled the air as Oakpaw and Grasspaw were at the patrol. Oakpaw longed to hunt, but he knew he had to do the patrol. Grasspaw nudged him gently at his flank. "We can hunt later. Let's race in the meantime!" Oakpaw huffed, annoyed at the idea of Grasspaw trying to weasel his way into his thoughts.

His littermate was already ahead of him and Grasspaw was looking over his shoulder, shooting a teasing look at Oakpaw. His whiskers twitching with amusement, he pulled ahead. Oakpaw lengthened his stride, and soon he was at Grasspaws side, matching his movements.

Grasspaw's mentor, Heathermask, signaled him to stop and almost sent Grasspaw stumbling into a prickly bramble bush. Oakpaw suppressed a meow of amusement. Wildrunner was settling new borders as a ThunderClan border patrol marched up to theirs.

The scent of RiverClan mingling with ThunderClan took Oakpaw by surprise. He gingerly sweeped his gaze over the clump of cats in the patrol.

Flyflight was the first to raise his voice among the confused murmurs in the WindClan patrol, "What's RiverClan doing with ThunderClan?" A RiverClan warrior curled her lips, not looking too keen on sharing information. The leader of the patrol didn't seem to look at the RiverClan warrior's expression as he replied,

"They came to us because twolegs invaded their territory. They went to ShadowClan first for help, but they refused to take in RiverClan." Oakpaw could feel Wildrunner stiffen beside him. Frowning, he risked a glance toward her. What was going on in her mind?

The RiverClan warrior's fur was rising along his spine. "They took Icepaw!" His voice was twisted with anger and pain. A tall ThunderClan warrior drew her tail along his flank in attempts to comfort him.

"We wish you good luck," Flyflight's mew was brittle as finished the short conversation. Heathermask finished the rest of the border marking in a awkward silence. Oakpaw's heart raced. He knew why RiverClan had fled away from their camp. What did the Twolegs want?

Grasspaw flanked his side and the stench of fear floated around the patrol. Wildrunner sped back to camp, eager to tell Swiftstar. They fell into the twisting tunnel that lead back into the camp. Oakpaw felt closed in inside the tunnel that had sharp and confusing turns. He narrowed his eyes to adjust to the gloom, but it felt impossible.

A chink of light appeared in the distance and Oakpaw let out a breath of relief. The tunnel was short, but the thought of being buried alive made Oakpaw flinch. Wildrunner was exchanging words with Swiftstar as Oakpaw emerged from the tunnel. Swiftstar listened intently, but her face was frozen with fear.

Oakpaw spun around and his gaze flickered toward his littermates. Dustpaw was watching Graypaw and Eaglepaw compete with a moss ball. He darted toward them. Dustpaw tilted her head as he drew near. "Do you need anything?" Eaglepaw and Graypaw continued their game, launching upwards to grasp the moss.

"I think all of you should hear this." He announced. Eaglepaw twisted her head to hear, ears perked in interest.

"RiverClan joined ThunderClan," Oakpaw started. Graypaw leaned in closer to the conversation. "Why? What happened to them?" "It's because-"

"All cats that can run on the moor, come to the TallRock for a clan meeting!" Oakpaw spun around to hear the meeting. He guessed that it was about RiverClan and ThunderClan. "Wildrunner and her border patrol has figured out that RiverClan has joined ThunderClan. They fled the camp because of twolegs that were capturing cats."

Murmurs and surprised gasps started in the meeting. Briarlight fiercely licked Graypaw in between the ears in horror. Tallshade twitched his ear in irritation. "Why should we care? That's RiverClan's problem, not ours."

The leader held Tallshade's icy gaze, unflinching. "The twolegs may come to our camp and take cats like they did with RiverClan. That is why I am mentioning this in the meeting." Tallshade grumbled and gave a tiny shrug before sitting back down.

"We shall reinforce the walls around camp to make it more stronger. My deputy will make new patrols to do that." Swiftstar nodded at Blackcloud.

"Clan dismissed!" Swiftstar leaped off the rock and began to head toward her deputy. Oakpaw saw his mentor calmly share tongues with Flyflight. He bristled, knowing that she would be able to escape from the twolegs with ease. His mentor raised her head, staring straight at Oakpaw.

"Come over here!" She called. Oakpaw bounded toward Wildrunner and Flyflight. "Go get some prey and get rest. We'll be doing battle training with Graypaw and Braveface at dawn." Wildrunner ordered. Oakpaw raised his tail, pleased. He spun around and headed to Graypaw, wondering if she already knew about the news.

Dustpaw was chattering like a starling to Graypaw. Graypaw raked the ground excitedly in reply. "That's great! I love battling!" It took several heartbeats for Graypaw to notice Oakpaw, too lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh! There you are!" She meowed finally. "Let's get a bite and then rest."

Oakpaw and Graypaw headed to the fresh kill pile, shifting through it before grabbing a decent sized prey. Oakpaw tossed Graypaw a thrush big enough for both of them to share.

Graypaw was stripping off the long feathers off a thrush, neatly placing the feathers onto a pile for Jayspirit's nest and Curlyfire's nest.

Even though hunger was worming around his belly, he let Graypaw rip off the first bite. "It's good!" She mumbled over the flesh. Oakpaw crouched down and tore some meat off, blood dripping from the prey. Oakpaw gulped it down and grabbed more ravenously.

"If you were that hungry, I should've gotten another thrush." Graypaw's voice was thick with amusement. "Oops..." Oakpaw's pelt was hot with embarrassment. He lowered his head and stared at the little meat that was left. "It's fine. I wasn't that hungry anyways."

Oakpaw huffed and snatched the bones, gripping them with his jaws. Graypaw was picking up the feathers delicately, careful not to sneeze when the fuzzy feather brushed her nose.

He made his way to the Dirtplace as the sun began to bury itself until it was out of sight. "No, I haven't had any signs from StarClan." Copperpool's words made Oakpaw halt to a stop. The pungent scent of herbs were strong at her paws as the Medicine cat spoke. Oakpaw assumed that she was sorting herbs a while ago.

"Then you must go to the Moonpool tonight!" Swiftstar ordered. "W-What? Surely we can wait until the next half moon?" Copperpool looked hopeful once she had finished.

Oakpaw pressed his chest to the ground, praying he wouldn't be seen eavesdropping, especially when it was late.

"No! We need answers _now!_ No cat knows why these twolegs are threatening the clans." Swiftstar answered briskly. Copperpool nodded, but even in the dim light Oakpaw could tell it took some effort. "Alright. Who will be taking care of the medicine den?"

Swiftstar paused for a few long heartbeats before answering. "Jayspirit will. She has lots of knowledge on herbs." A shocked expression was plastered on the medicine cat's face. "Are you sure? Jayspirit is a elder now." "I know what I'm doing. Go now, we can't waste time when the moon is still up!"

Copperpool dipped her head. "I will eat some strengthening herbs then leave." Copperpool was speeding to the medicine den, squeezing into the large boulder.

Swiftstar was padding into the elders den to inform Jayspirit about the news. _She is still young for a elder. I think Jayspirit can handle it._ Oakpaw hoped nothing would go wrong when Jayspirit replaced Copperpool for a while. Oakpaw allowed himself to relax, sitting up.

His back was beginning to ache after being stuck in that position for so long. He shook his pelt then carried on with his duties, heading to the Dirtplace.

Oakpaw couldn't help but feel that he had to do something about this. He had these dreams about the twolegs for so long! The only right thing left to do is to tell Swiftstar about these dreams.


	11. Chapter 9

**I forgot to upload this... sorry! I'm trying to squeeze in some time for writing, but it's really hard.**

Oakpaw fought to see through the dizzying darkness as he headed toward Swiftstar, his tail twitching with nervousness.

Wearily, the leader raised her head, noticing his presence. "What do you need?"

Was that irritation in her voice?

Oakpaw shrugged it off. "I know why the twolegs are coming," Swiftstar's eyes lit up, not seeming to care on where he had got the information."What do they want with us?" She demanded.

"Well, in my dreams twolegs point at us when we use our powers. It's like we're toys to them!" Oakpaw explained. Swiftstar's claws gleamed in the moonlight that was dimly glowing down on them. "We have to fight back! If the four clans work together, we can beat the twolegs!"

Oakpaw stared in dismay. What was she thinking? Twolegs were more powerful than Swiftstar thought. Excitement seemed to have powered Swiftstar. "I'll gather a few warriors that have enough energy to travel to ThunderClan. Oakpaw, you're going with the group."

Oakpaw managed a nod. "Could a some of the apprentices come?" Swiftstar shrugged her broad shoulders. "Sure, but not too many." Oakpaw stumbled to the place where most of the apprentices gathered, lost with utter helplessness. What was the point in fighting? More twolegs would come anyways.

Oakpaw found Graypaw fidgeting in her nest, her eyes glued open as she attempted to get a good nights rest. "There you are! I was waiting for you." Her voice was slurred with drowsiness.

"I'm going on a walk," Oakpaw wasn't entirely lying. Graypaw looked to tired to head to ThunderClan and back. "Be careful..." His littermate's sentence ended with a snore. He whipped his head towards Grasspaw. He prodded Grasspaw's belly. "Wake up!" He murmured into his brother's ear.

Grasspaw rolled to his other side mutinously. "Later! It's not even dawn." "Fine. I'll go on a special warrior mission myself!" Oakpaw knew that would get him up.

Grasspaw scrambled to his paws immediately, shaking the moss out of his bushed up fur. "What are we going to do?" Grasspaw asked."It's a secret." Oakpaw answered simply.

Oakpaw could feel Grasspaw's whiskers brush his tail tip as he lead him over to the small patrol. Only Blackcloud was in the patrol, patiently waiting for the two apprentices to near. He dipped his head to Oakpaw. "We're ready?" Oakpaw nodded. "Yes."

Oakpaw squeezed through the tunnel, feeling his breath being taken away. The top of the tunnel showered flakes of dirt as they passed. As Oakpaw rounded the corner, he could feel a wind come through. Relieved, he quickened his pace.

Oakpaw let Grasspaw squeeze through the tunnel, his littermate's fur full of dirt. "No wonder they called you Grasspaw! Grass could grow on you." Oakpaw teased. Grasspaw snorted in reply. Trees were towering above him, the wind weaving through the swaying branches.

Oakpaw swerved away from a prickly bramble just in time. "Who would want to live in such a horrible place?" He hissed. Blackcloud shrugged his broad shoulders."ThunderClan cats are full of surprises."

Oakpaw blindly made his way closer to the camp, brown leaves spraying behind him. Brambles snagged fur from his pelt at every corner, and Oakpaw wondered how RiverClan could get used to ThunderClans territory.

A slam at his side suddenly knocked him off his paws. Oakpaw was sent reeling, only to be swiped again and pinned down. "What are you doing in our territory?" A voice growled. Oakpaw was being pinned by a invisible enemy!

A figure fizzed into view. Creekpaw? "What are you doing in our territory?" Creekpaw repeated. Her familiar fading fish breath hit his nose. Blackcloud rushed to his side, taking a blow at her ear. "We mean no harm! We just need to speak with the leaders."

Creekpaw released her grip, her eyes full of suspicion. Oakpaw was teeming with questions. What had happened to their friendship?

 _It's only because she's loyal to her clan._ He told himself.

"I'll lead you to the camp," Creekpaw offered. Oakpaw had noticed her tone softened. Relieved that they were still friends, he got to his paws. "We know where we're going, thanks." Blackcloud growled. "I'm coming anyways." Creekpaw grumbled.

Creekpaw lead the patrol to the entrance of the camp, where a cat was guarding it. "WindClan cats?" The cat guarding the camp wrinkled his nose before shifting a bit to let them pass.

The two leaders were chattering quietly at the Highledge, their eyes glowing with anger in the lighting sky. "What are WindClan cats doing here?" Lightningstar demanded, eyeing the small patrol warily. "We need to talk to both of the leaders." Blackcloud's voice struggled to keep steady.

Splashstar rose to his paws. "If it is that important, then let's talk inside the Leader's Den." The new leader nodded, trailing behind the RiverClan leader.

Oakpaw stumbled into the Leader's Den, feeling a gust of warm wind stir his whiskers as he got deeper into the den. The tunnel opened up into a large enough to fit all five cats. "So, what do you need?" Splashstar halted to a stop and settled down. Blackcloud remained standing as he spoke, "WindClan needs you to help us beat the twolegs and keep our home."

Lightningstar's ears twitched. "What's your plan, exactly?" Blackcloud paused, eyes cold and calculating. "Well, maybe we could send large battle patrols from all four clans until the twolegs run away."

Splashstar didn't hesitate. "I'm in it. Anything to keep our home!" Lightningstar nodded, his eyes burning with determination. "Yes, I agree. All we need is for ShadowClan to join our alliance."

Splashstar was pacing now, his tail flicking side to side eagerly. "We can send both medicine cats to their camp to announce our plans." Oakpaw couldn't feel the same about the plan. The twolegs were strong. How could they beat them?

"I'll get Copperpool to join the medicine cats at sunhigh." The WindClan deputy chipped in. "That is all we need to talk about. You may leave and go back to your clan." Lightningstar meowed.

Blackcloud swung around and signaled for the patrol to follow him out of the den. Lightningstar and Splashstar were behind, their heads close as they chattered with inaudible words.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oakpaw's bones ached with weariness as they approached WindClan Camp. The Sun was slowly climbing up the sky. Graypaw would be awake by now. Blackcloud and his patrol dove into the tunnel, his whiskers brushing the side to guide him along the tunnel.

The Clan welcomed the patrol by swarming them, yowling out questions and pressing for more answers. "Let me talk to Swiftstar first," Blackcloud weaved around the crowd to meet with the WindClan leader.

The crowd broke away, uninterested at this point. Oakpaw muttered a thanks to StarClan as they retreated into patrols or shared gossip. "See you later, Oakpaw." Grasspaw was heading to his mentor. Oakpaw longed to get a moments rest, but he knew he was forced to do battle training. Wildrunner's mew shook him awake. "Get some rest, Oakpaw. You clearly aren't fit for training." Surprised, he dipped his head, relieved.

He padded to his spot, relaxing as he was spun into sleep.

Oakpaw's vision returned within a heartbeat. He wasn't expecting to dream. Cats buzzed around him, letting out battle cries as they flung into the danger of battle. No cat seemed to notice Oakpaw. The stomps of a big animal made the ground shudder.

 _They're not fighting each other, they're fighting the twolegs!_

A broad shoulder twoleg pushed through the shrubs and leaped over the creek with ease. A web like container was stuck on his fore paw while his other was groping for a cat.

His vision wasn't clear enough to see what was happening, but a cat leaped into action, swinging a forepaw at the twoleg's hind legs. The twoleg recoiled in alarm, but the cat was still attacking, defending their clanmates with their life.

Suddenly, a loud bang hit Oakpaw's ears. The apprentice strained to look through the long blades of grass, but he could feel sadness crackle the air.

 _What's the point of this? What does StarClan mean?_


	12. Chapter 10

Oakpaw stirred in his nest, thoughts keeping him awake. He straightened, gazing around. Cats were planning attacks already. He perked his ears, swinging his gaze toward Copperpool.

Her face was bright, which meant that ShadowClan had joined the alliance. His ears flopped at the thought. Every cat was talking about the alliance.

"Oakpaw, let's do battle practice!" Oakpaw's mentor was calling him from the other side of the clearing. Oakpaw wearily bounced to his paws and slowly made his way to his mentor, tail slithering behind him. "Why are you acting like that?" Wildrunner observed Oakpaw. He hesitated before answering. "I don't know, it's just that something about this battle doesn't seem right."

Wildrunner didn't seem interested in his doubts. "We're still doing the battle, whether you like it or not." Oakpaw lifted and lowered his shoulders in a shrug. His mentor was right, but he felt so weak compared to the others. "Come on!" Wildrunner's voice was impatient as she shoved him out of camp to train.

* * *

"... it's Gray Wing that taught us many things about battle tactics that you know now. Let's practice some battle moves." Wildrunner was saying.

Oakpaw was bone tired as he practiced his moves. Dustpaw and Graypaw were competing against each other, their lips drawn back in a playful snarl. Braveface thrust through their play fight. "Graypaw, Dustpaw, stop fooling around!" He growled. Braveface flickered his gaze to the dark brown tabby apprentice. "Dustpaw, you will observe Graypaw and Oakpaw as they fight. Point out what they did wrong."

Dustpaw's eyes lit up with energy and excitement. "Will do!" Oakpaw's mentor nodded to the two littermates to start battling.

Graypaw started out with a hunters crouch like pounce on Oakpaw, paws carefully sheathed when she toppled him to the ground. Seething, he swung a paw at her exposed belly before wriggling free. Graypaw growled, flinging herself at Oakpaw once again to bat her paws at him. Quickly, he dodged using duck and twist, but he had trouble with the move and Oakpaw got to his paws only to be feel a powerful blow at his side.

Oakpaw began to aim a blow at Graypaw but Braveface leaped into the middle of the fight. "That's enough!" The mentor swung his head at Dustpaw. "What did they do wrong?" He asked.

Dustpaw opened her mouth, searching for the right words before she sent the words out of her jaws. "Well, Oakpaw was pretty good but he was sluggish too..." "And?" Braveface prompted. "And Graypaw put too much power in her leap when she threw herself at Oakpaw. Oakpaw dodged easily, even if he was a bit slow. After the leap Graypaw made, she was sent reeling when Oakpaw dodged."

Wildrunner nodded approvingly. "Good job!" Dustpaw smiled meekly in reply.

"You three have been doing well so far. Who wants to practice by fighting me?" Braveface's eyes gleamed with challenge. Immediately the three apprentices shouted out, "Me!"

Braveface beckoned Dustpaw over with a whisk of his tail. "You will fight me." The mentor ordered simply. Oakpaw didn't feel surprised that Braveface didn't choose him, but he was cheering for Dustpaw.

Dustpaw started the battle by slithering under the Mentor's belly, reaching a paw to rake the underbelly with her claws held sheathed. Braveface reacted swiftly by slamming his body on top of her. Dustpaw's wail of protest was muffled by the fur choking her mouth. Oakpaw huffed, uninterested. He knew how this would end up.

His mind drifted away from the battle, noticing Wildrunner's absence. He pressed his muzzle down on the grassy earth, picking up her fresh familiar scent. Oakpaw flickered his gaze to the battle. Graypaw was staring with astonishment at her littermate's move. Dustpaw was able to distract Braveface long enough to wriggle free from the flattening grip Braveface gave.

Oakpaw prayed the cats wouldn't notice him as he dropped low, his underbelly whipped by the long shoots of grass. Oakpaw approached the camp, glancing up at the blue sky to thank StarClan. "If they saw me, I'd be dead!" Oakpaw meowed as he plunged into the tunnel that lead to camp.

His whiskers twitched. The fresh scent of ThunderClan whirled around the camp.

A throng of cats crowded around the two ThunderClan cat's talking to Swiftstar, and it took a while for Oakpaw to realize that one cat was really a RiverClan cat.

 _They've adapted well,_ Oakpaw thought, impressed. A growl flung him into reality.

"We don't control the Twolegs, Swiftstar." Growled a RiverClan tom. His voice cracked with grief. "They're coming closer to ShadowClan, capturing cats! Now ShadowClan is begging us to join." The RiverClan tom spat out the last sentence.

* * *

 **Stumpypaw's POV**

Twolegs stormed into the camp, dragging large web containers with their forepaws. Stumpypaw was rooted to the ground with shock. _Is StarClan punishing us?_

Ashdrop ushered his mate out of the camp before whirling around to face the Twolegs. Ashdrop's body faded away, but Stumpypaw knew he was using his powers to attack the intruder. The twoleg's face twisted with grimance, as if bitten deeply on the leg. The twoleg pulled out a strange weapon, seeing the dangerous buzz of electricity be swiped around to the air.

Stumpypaw was frozen with shock when he heard a dull thud. He could see Ashdrop now, his body twitching uncontrollably. "What happened...?" A Twoleg was groping for Stumpypaw, but he slammed a paw on each hind paw of the Twoleg, turning it to ice. Relief and satisfaction washed down on him when he saw the attacker struggle. He grabbed a last rueful look at Ashdrop. He was alive but filled with pain that made him twitch.

Stumpypaw looked for other cats to help, but most had fled to ThunderClan for a moment of safety. Sharppaw, Darkstar, Birchnose, Heathersight, and Stumpypaw were the only ones standing.

Birchnose had enlargened himself to be almost bigger than twolegs, his hindlegs reared up as he sliced the air with a growl. Stumpypaw joined Sharppaw. The black furred she cat had summoned a gray swirling cloud that swirled around camp, raindrops crashing down.

The twolegs took no notice, their white pelts protecting them from the rain that hammered down. Stumpypaw whirled around, checking on the others. Birchnose had fallen limp, uncontrollably twitching like Ashdrop did.

Darkstar was cornered by twolegs who mustered around him. Heathersight dashed away into the pine forest, her tail slithering behind her with fear. Twolegs trailed behind the warrior, a web stick waved around the air to catch her.

Sharppaw was throwing her power at the twolegs, her lips drawn back in a snarl with fear sparkling in her eyes. Stumpypaw hissed, activating his powers as he slammed against the twoleg threatening his denmate.

Nothing was enough. Even if Stumpypaw froze all of his attackers, more would appear. Defeated, Stumpypaw retreated into the forest, his heart pounding in his chest with pure horror.

 **Sorry for not uploading. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 11

Stumpypaw crashed through the dense undergrowth, twigs jabbing his pads as he pounded on. His first impulse was to leap into ThunderClan camp, but he was sure that other cats had beat him to it. Stumpypaw veered away from the path leading to ThunderClan, and instead headed to WindClan. _Almost there!_

His legs ached wearily from the long run. Stumpypaw shambled around, brambles snagging his fur and raking his back. An abrupt gust of wind slammed against him, and he realized that he had crossed the border. Stumpypaw swayed on his paws. Where was the patrols? Dismayed, he opened his jaws to sip the air. The camp was close.

* * *

Oakpaw slipped out of camp and joined the small training group. Dustpaw had a worried look plastered on her face when he approached. "There you are!" Dustpaw purred, but she still had a distant look sparkling in her eyes. "Is anything wrong?" He asked. "She's just a worry-worm." Graypaw's sentence ended with an amused snort.

Braveface padded toward them. "You three can go back and get something to eat."

Oakpaw nodded and trailed behind the two she cats. Dustpaw halted to let Oakpaw join them. "I hear a strange cat coming close to camp." Oakpaw's litter mates voice was low enough for Graypaw not to hear. Oakpaw widened his eyes. "They must be in trouble! We have to tell Swifstar." Oakpaw picked up his pace and streaked past Graypaw, who stared at him with a puzzled gaze.

He dived into the tunnel, his shoulders brushing the tight sides. "Swiftstar!" He called. "There's a..." His voice trailed off. A small apprentice was speaking to Swiftstar, bouncing on his paws. "The twolegs are going to get ThunderClan!" The apprentice warned, his eyes round and urgent. Swiftstar solemnly nodded and clawed her way up the Tallrock. Anxious murmurs eddied around the throng that was assembled around the rock.

Oakpaw squeezed himself into the crowd between Eaglepaw and Gorsepaw. Gorsepaw fidgeted impatiently as the leader started the meeting. "We need to help ThunderClan defeat the twolegs," she announced, her voice booming. Oakpaw raked the ground. Win or lose, he would protect his clanmates the whole way.

"Why should we help them?" Snarled a elder. Agreement began to rise after Jayspirit's words.

"Did you forget my ceremony?" Gorsepaw demanded. Oakpaw aimed a glare at the arrogant tom. Did he forget that the lake was in danger?

"Our home is at risk!" Swiftstar's irate growl silenced the speakers. "Blackcloud will send out battle patrols." She finished, her attitude softening. Blackcloud nodded and beckoned cats to join patrols. "Oakpaw, go with Tallshade, Oddears, Hawkeyes and Crowbreeze." Oakpaw felt a spark of pride inside his belly. He was in a battle patrol!

The oldest warrior among the patrol, Hawkeyes, lead the patrol. Oakpaw felt a lump in his throat when he could feel his father's breath tickle his tail tip fur.

He clambered out of the tunnel after the warriors, holding their pace. Battle raged ahead, yowls and agonized shrieks filling the air. Oakpaw halted when the river came, watching Hawkeyes paddle across it. Oddears went next, slipping into the chilly water that sprayed their eyes. "Go," Tallshade ordered behind him. Oakpaw leaped into the river, foam bubbling around him and the current buffeting his fur. Tallshade brushed against him, propping him up as they pushed to the bank.

"Thanks," Oakpaw meowed when they escaped the rushing current, but Tallshade didn't reply. After Crowbreeze crossed, the patrol padded into ThunderClan territory.

The patrol spilt up as they entered the camp. Oakpaw whirled around to face a twoleg that towered over him. He clawed their hind legs, a battle yowl prying his jaws open.

The twoleg stumbled, but it wasn't Oakpaw's claws that did it. An apprentice came to his sight. "Creekpaw!" Oakpaw breathed. Creekpaw nodded a greeting to him and continued to bat the twoleg. Oakpaw gratefully blinked at her before slipping back into battle. A group of ThunderClan warrior fought against two twolegs. ShadowClan cats struggled in a Twolegs grip. Oakpaw wanted to let out a cry as A kit was forced into the web container.

Tallshade fighting a Twoleg gaged his attention. A storm of black attacked a twoleg savagely, claws raking the pale skin of the twoleg. The twoleg toppled down with a thud, one of its fore paws reaching for a black twoleg thing.

"Tallshade, run!" Oakpaw yowled. He slammed into Tallshade, but it did nothing. "Leave me!" Tallshade hissed. "You'll die." Oakpaw was sent reeling with a single blow to the side.

Tallshade continued to claw the twoleg, his upper lip curled with disdain. The twoleg snatched the black thing, letting out a huff of triumph. A strange clicking sound came from the black twoleg thing.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Oakpaw's heart skipped a beat. The twoleg was released, blood trickling from its pale face. "Tallshade..." Oakpaw whimpered. Crimson blood pooled around the limp body, turning Oakpaw's paws to darken.

It wasn't fair! Why were the twolegs doing this? A fore paw wrapping around him jolted Oakpaw back to reality. A twoleg was forcing him into the web container! "No!" He yowled, bucking wildly in the twolegs grip. "Go away!"

Quick as a snake, the twoleg left him in the web container, slamming the entrance shut. _This can't be happening!_

Creekpaw stopped and risked a glance at Oakpaw, her gaze filled with sorrow.

 _Get me out of here!_ He pleaded to the cats below him. No cat stopped to help, they just raked the twolegs long legs. A twoleg scooped the container up, taking him to a monster with a cool mind.

Oakpaw peered through the web screen, gazing at the darkening sky. Stars blinked to life.

 _I failed you, StarClan. I'm so sorry._


	14. Chapter 12

Oakpaw blinked open his eyes. A loud roaring welcomed him, followed by another wave of drowsiness. He shook out his fur. "I've never been so tired before..." Oakpaw muttered. Oakpaw managed to muster the courage to call out. "Any cat there?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, yes I'm here!" A cat yowled out. "Who are you?" Oakpaw asked the tom cat. He couldn't pick out their scent through the jumbled smells that made Oakpaw choke. "Stumpypaw of ShadowClan." The cat answered. Oakpaw frowned. If only if he could talk to one of his Clanmates. The monster suddenly shook and coughed as it slowed to a stop. Two twolegs came clambering up of the back of the truck, one lanky and the other muscular. The muscular one gestured his forepaw at one of the container, barking out orders when the lanky one stumbled.

"The bigger one must be the mentor," Oakpaw mused. The apprentice twoleg headed toward a cage, their pale skin on their chin dotted with a little fur. Long billowy hair curled around the twoleg's ears as it managed to pick up the web container, teeth gritted with effort. The other one let out a loud snort and padded to Oakpaw's cage. Oakpaw let out a yowl and clawed the web, but the twoleg didn't react at his hissing and growls. Oakpaw's container landed with a thump when the twoleg threw him out of the monster.

* * *

Oakpaw's eyes narrowed, adjusting to the bright light. He was still stuck inside the container that was placed inside a large twoleg den. Twolegs milled around the den, letting out strange squeals and yaps.

"C...cir..cus?" A meow sounded next to him. Oakpaw swallowed a yowl of surprise. "Eaglepaw!" Joy replaced the fear that once lingered in his gaze. "Hi Oakpaw. I'm trying to understand on what these twolegs are talking about. It's about...a circus?" The last word was slowly spoke, and Eaglepaw kept stuttering. Oakpaw twitched his ears. "What's that?" He wondered. Eaglepaw leaned closer to the web screen until her nose touched the cold screen. "I don't know, some kind of play." Suddenly a large man burst out of a soft red sheet, letting out laughs and yowls of announcement.

Oakpaw tried to peer through the throng of twolegs. The twolegs had settled down on a strange gray nest, their eyes stretched with amazement. "What's he saying?" Oakpaw asked. Eaglepaw shrugged. "He's saying, 'Welcome, Welcome! This is the show of the magical cats! The first one... Ice cat!'" Eaglepaw lowered her voice, trying to sound like a twoleg.

At the same heartbeat, a white cat crouched in a container was shoved inside the circle. Oakpaw craned his neck closer to the web screen to see what was happening. Why were they at the back of the crowd? It took him a moment to realize Icepaw of RiverClan was inside the container.

Icepaw was coaxed out of the container. A twoleg yowled something at him and Icepaw vigorously reared up onto his hindlegs to slam his forepaws onto the ground. The circle was covered with a sheet of clear ice that glimmered when rays of light hit the ice. The twoleg slapped his forepaws together, growling at Icepaw. Icepaw batted the ground again and arches of ice began to form.

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd, the twolegs pumping their fists into the air. "Why are they cheering? Icepaw is obviously being forced to do this!" Eaglepaw hissed, tapping her unsheathed claws on the gray container ground. "We need to do something..." Oakpaw sighed. Suddenly, a idea popped into his mind. "I have a idea!" Oakpaw poured words eagerly. Eaglepaw's tail lifted as he explained. "Alright, I'll do it."

 **LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATER**

As the twolegs padded out of the twoleg den, Eaglepaw began to form her plan. Weird words came out of her mouth, raising her voice so she could be heard. _Twoleg language is so strange!_ Oakpaw thought, flicking his tail in amusement. A twoleg skidded to a halt, their jaw dropped as they stared at Eaglepaw. The twoleg weaved around the crowd to meet Eaglepaw, letting out little mutters. Oakpaw's hopes lifted with each heartbeat.

The she twoleg searched through a twoleg case slung over their arm, taking out a small twoleg thing. The twoleg picked at the container, and it opened with a squeak. Oakpaw bounced on his paws in his own web container, staring at Eaglepaw as she gestured to his container. The twoleg nodded and picked at his container until it clicked open. "Thanks Eaglepaw! I thought this plan wouldn't work." Oakpaw meowed as the twoleg joined the other twolegs. Eaglepaw let out a purr. "As long as we escape!"

Oakpaw shifted his gaze around the area. "Let's follow Icepaw's scent trail...if we can find his scent."

 **I did this really quickly so I can make up for last week. Sorry about that! If you have any questions I'll answer them as soon as possible.**


End file.
